Life Pretty Cure
Life Pretty Cure (ライフ プリキュア Raifu Purikyua) is the first new Pretty Cure series createdCureKanade. It is stated to air on February 2, 2014, along with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The themes for the show are happiness, miracles and wishes. Story Miracle Kingdom has been attacked by Curse! All the Noroi, a group of underlings, destroyed the kingdom along with the Norou's. Before Queen Miracle was turned into stone by Yoshi, she sent five mascots to search for the missing Five Sacred Treasures along with the five legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. One of the mascots, Pinky, found a young girl named Fuchigami Ringo, who believed all her words and accepted her mission to be Pretty Cure. She was given the power to transform into Cure Desire, when she wanted to protect Pinky and revive her kingdom when Yoshi's Norou attacked Seikatsu Town. Along with Nabatame Eri, Kotobuki Nami, Yamamoto Chinami and the mysterious Cure Breeze, Ringo searches for the Five Sacred Treasure and fights Curse. Characters Pretty Cure Fuchigami Ringo (渕上 りんご Fuchigami Ringo)/ Cure Desire (キュア デザイア Kyua Dezaia) Ringo is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who never tells lies. She believes everything that everyone says and is a huge fan of magical girl anime. She gets average grades and is a very good cook. She is a bit of a klutz and works at her family's restuarant. As Cure Desire, her theme colour is pink and her powers are based of love. Nabatame Eri (生天目 えり Nabatame Eri)/ Cure Forte (キュア フォルテ Kyua Forute) Eri is a talented fourteen year old girl who is very good at playing the violin. Kotobuki Nami (寿 なみ Kotobuki Nami)/ Cure Splash (キュア スプラッシュ Kyua Supurasshu) Nami is an intelligent fifteen year old girl who loves swimming. Yamamoto Chinami (山本 ちなみ Yamamoto Chinami)/ Cure Leaf (キュア リーフ Kyua Rīfu) Chinami is a shy fifteen year old girl who is Nami's best friend. Misora Seiko (美空 セイコ Misora Seiko)/'Cure Breeze' (キュア ブリーズ Kyua Burīzu) Seiko is a transfer student at Seikatsu Academy who appears in Episode 20 for the first time. Mascots Pinky (ピンキー Pinkī) Pinky is Ringo's mascot partner. Harmony (ハーモニー Hāmonī) Harmony is Eri's mascot partner. Aqua (アクア Akua) Aqua is Nami's mascot partner. Wood (ウッド Uddo) Wood is Chinami's mascot partner. Gale (ゲイル Geiru) Gale is Seiko's mascot partner. Curse Jubaku (ジバク Jubaku) Jubaku is the leader of Curse. Norou (のろう Norou) The Norou are the monsters of Curse. Noroi (のろい Noroi) The Noroi are the underlings of Curse. Yoshi (ヨシ Yoshi) Yoshi is the first subordinate to appear. Chikau (ちかう Chikau) Chikau is the second subordinate to appear. Jumon (ジモン Jumon) Jumon is the third subordinate to appear. Akuma (アクマ Akuma) Akuma is the final subordinate to appear. Items World Pact (ワールド パクト Wārudo Pakuto) The World Pact is the transformation item for the Cures. Life Pendant (ライフ ペンダント Raifu Pendanto) The Life Pendant is an item that the Cures use to transform, use their attacks and use for everyday activities. Golden Brace (ゴールデン ブレース Gōruden Burēsu) The Golden Brace is the weapon that the Cures use for their group attack. PreWands (プリワンド PuriWando) The PreWands are the Cure's weapons. Five Sacred Treasures (五 神器 Go Jingi) The Five Sacred Treasures are what the Cures and Curse are trying to find. Locations Miracle Kingdom (ミラクル キングダム Mirakuru Kingudomu) Miracle Kingdom is ruled by Queen Miracle. Curse Mansion (カース マンション Kāsu Manshon) The Curse Mansion is Curse's hideout. Seikatsu Town (生活 町 Seikatsu Machi) Seikatsu Town is where the series is set. Seikatsu Academy (生活 学院 Seikatsu Gakuin) Seikatsu Academy is the school that the Cures attend. Trivia * Category:Life Pretty Cure Category:Fanseries Category:CureKanade's New Series Category:CureKanade